An Oni's Promise
by Lakerae
Summary: KazaChi Week 2017 Day 1 and 6 combined. It started with a stolen kiss. Now after two years of marriage, the promise of a powerful oni baby has not yet been conceived. NSFW!


**NOTE: I combined two prompts from KazaChi Week 2017. Day 1: First Kiss and Day 6: Promise.**

 **Forgive me if the tenses changed. I wrote them as two separate pieces but decided to combine into one story. I'm very new to writing lemon, so please let me know what worked or didn't work. Feedback is much appreciated! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm so sad everyone is dead," Chizuru cries, her voice trembling.

Kazama rolls his eyes and uses his oni speed to grab Chizuru's face.

Her mouth is wide open, taking breathes in between her sobs. The tears in her eyes make her vision blurry, but she feels a gust of wind around her with flashes of gold and green approaching her.

She can smell the sake on his breathe as his mouth covers her lips. Her lips move on their own, and she doesn't understand why her tongue darts out of her mouth and into his.

Sadness is burned (temporarily) away with the fire lit in her belly. Kazama's tongue flicks back, tasting the tears on her lips. He's pulling back, finally giving her the space to breathe. But she forgets where she is, forgets how her lungs work.

"What the f–" Chizuru mutters, her words forgetting themselves as well.

"Shut up and get your shit together," he says, smirking. "Come to me when you're done grieving for these peasants."

Chizuru's eyes are wide open, staring at the man who stole her first kiss. She is still, unmoving, unable to give him a response.

"If you don't come to me, I'll come to you."

* * *

Lord Kazama returned back to his village, exhausted from the long meeting he had with the other Oni clan leaders. He shuffled quietly into the futon, delicately lifting the blanket he shared with his wife Chizuru, trying not to wake her.

They had been married for two years and the promise of a powerful Oni baby had not yet been conceived. They slept respectively on their sides, their backs facing each other.

Kazama heard the faintest of a huff of air. "I know you're awake, Chizuru."

He turned to his other side, his hand sliding across her flat belly, and he pulled her in.

Chizuru laced her fingers with his. She brought his hand closer to her lips and kissed the inside of his palm gently. "How was the meeting?"

Kazama exhaled, his breath fanning Chizuru's neck. His lips brushed the shell of her ear and he whispered, "Nothing for you to concern about." But he lied. The other leaders were pressuring him, insisting an heir was imminent. They muttered words like "annulment" and "paramour."

He felt her chest rumble, unable to contain her sobs. "I think you should find another wife," she said, her voice shaking at each word. She turned around, immediately hiding her face into his chest. Kazama wrapped his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"That is the stupidest thing you have ever said," he scoffed, hugging her tighter. "And you've said a lot of stupid things since we've been married." Chizuru cried harder, her hands clasping at the fabric of his chest, wrinkles be damned.

"You wanted me to make you pure-blooded babies, and I'm failing miserably," Chizuru continued to cry. The Oni race was dwindling, their population struggling to grow. It was no secret that Oni women were rare and finding a pure blooded Oni was nearly impossible.

Kazama considered himself lucky to find Chizuru. Although it took quite a lot of convincing, to the point that he tried kidnapping her, Chizuru agreed to marry Kazama. She had no choice, really, since all her Shinsengumi friends had died in the war. For a split second, he felt bad for her. Taking advantage of her at her most vulnerable time was not a good look.

But they needed each other. And here they were, sleeping on the same futon, struggling to make a baby.

They made love on days the doctor had recommended. Days that were considered her highest chances of conceiving. But after a few months of experimenting with different positions, it suddenly became a chore.

"Lady Amari said lifting my legs up would increase our chances," Chizuru said sheepishly. Kazama sighed, his blood rushing back to his heart, cock going limp.

"You talked to that old crone?" he asked, pushing himself off her, slamming his back onto the futon. They did not make a baby that night.

Chizuru's weight fluctuated. She was eating different kinds of fruits and vegetables, avoiding certain drinks and food. Other women from different clans and villages stopped by their house to give her advice she didn't need.

Their marriage was strained, and Kazama was summoned by the Oni council to amend their problem. Because old men always think they knew the answers. And they all agreed Kazama should find another woman, recommending the Oni princess Sen.

"I would rather have a swift death than touch that wench," Kazama replied, his tone indignant. "I resent the council's implication that Chizuru is completely to blame. For better or worse, I honor my vows to Chizuru."

He gripped the hilt of his katana, squeezing as he calmed himself down. He bowed at the council and left without saying another word.

* * *

Kazama's hand traced the curves of Chizuru's body, starting from the side of her neck and slowly moved down. He cupped each breast, his thumb grazing the nipples. Chizuru let out a soft moan. His hand moved down further, reaching the hem of her nightgown. He slid his hand underneath, his touch burning her skin.

"It's a safe day," Chizuru said softly, tilting her head up to look at Kazama. He smirked. He moved in closer, catching her lips into a soft kiss. His hand grasped her knee and he wrapped her leg around his waist, cupping her ass for good measure.

"So?" he teased, peppering her neck with kisses, his fingers dangerously playing at the apex of her thighs. He could feel the warmth between her legs and his blood rushed down to his cock. He pushed her on her back gently and laid on his side. He tilted her chin and kissed her deeply this time, his tongue sliding inside her mouth.

His hand slid back down to her thighs, cupping her sex, two fingers caressing the wet folds.

"Kazama," she gasped, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him closer. Her hands moved down, pushing the silk fabric off his shoulders. She caressed his exposed skin, and Kazama watched his wife admire every line she touched.

"Take this off," she commanded. Kazama sat up, happy to oblige his wife's wishes. He tugged on the belt and the entire kimono fell off his body in one swift move.

He reached for the hem of Chizuru's nightgown, pulling it over her head and throwing it to side.

He stared at her, their gaze burning each other with heavy desire.

"I will never want anyone else but you," Kazama said, his hand cupping her cheek. Chizuru turned into his touch, her tongue darting out to taste his index finger. Kazama's breath hitched, and he pushed his finger further down her mouth.

Chizuru's eyes were locked with his. She enclosed her lips, her tongue rolling around his fingertip.

Kazama rolled onto his back, carrying Chizuru over on top of him. She straddled him, her thighs on either side of his hips and her entrance slick on his cock.

She moved her hips gently, grinding back and forth the length of his cock. Kazama moaned, his eyes rolled back into his head, feeling every slide with pleasure.

"Fuck, Chizuru," he groaned, hands gripping the sides of her hips. And if she weren't an Oni, there would definitely be bruises tomorrow morning.

Chizuru whimpered, her head tilted back and her hands resting on his chest. Kazama was near the edge, and before Chizuru could quicken her pace, he flipped her down gently and hovered over her.

He grabbed her ankles and pushed her legs over her shoulders. "What did Lady Amari say?" he teased.

"She said this was the best way…" Chizuru gasped, her sentence interrupted as Kazama's tongue licked the bundle of nerves above her entrance.

She gripped his blonde hair, pulling strands at each stroke of his tongue against her folds. "Please," she squealed. "Give it to me, please."

Kazama sat up, wiping her sweet nectar off his face. His cock was rock hard in his hands. He stroked it a few times, watching Chizuru pant with anticipation. He inserted the tip and rubbed it up and down her entrance.

"Now," she shouted. Kazama chuckled, amused at his wife's impatience. He slid inside easily, giving all of him until he couldn't push anymore. They gasped at the same time.

Kazama rocked his hips gently, going slow, afraid of the night ending soon. Chizuru whimpered, calling his name in between her pants. Kazama quickened his pace, his hands gripping her thighs, pushing her legs past her shoulders. Fuck, she was flexible.

He felt her walls tightening, her breaths panting faster. He was also coming soon, but he was not going to fall off the edge without her. He took her legs and rested them on his shoulders. He slid his left hand underneath her back, pulling her closer and lifting her at an angle. His right hand slid in between them, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit.

"Chikage," she screamed, her walls gripping his cock. He followed her a few seconds later, moaning her name with curses like terms of endearment. Chizuru wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping him inside her. She drew him in closer, resting his head in the crook of her neck. "I don't want anyone else but you, too," she whispered.

Three Months Later

Kazama came home, with a basket of ripe fruits he picked out from the market. "Oi, Chizuru! I bought two different mangoes," he called out, placing the basket on the kitchen table. "I don't remember which one you said you were craving."

Chizuru came out of their bedroom, face pale and hand gripping her stomach. She looked like she'd been vomiting all day.

"Kazama, I don't feel so well."

Kazama's eyes went wide, unable to contain the smile growing on his face.


End file.
